


【GGAD】越狱

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 大概就是一个福克斯化身鹊桥让两人见了一面，然后邓老师帮GG“越狱”（非常规意义）的故事。时间线接《凤凰社》，AD击晕福吉和乌姆里奇等人，在福克斯的帮助下离开霍格沃茨之后。老年车预警。





	1. Chapter 1

斯堪的纳维亚山脉吹来的北风呼啸着穿过雪山，寒冷沉重的气流冲下悬崖，激起拍打礁石的海浪。山崖顶端，原本恢弘大气的城堡已经因长期无人打理而显现一丝苍凉的颓态。

月光下，凤凰拖着金红相间的华丽羽毛显现在古堡入口处。被它带来这里的巫师松开了它的尾羽，任它在自己肩头站定。看清他们所处位置后，邓布利多有一瞬间的呼吸凝滞。

他知道凤凰具备识别人心的能力，可以替他找出一个完全忠于他的收容者，因此，他将选择目的地的权限交给了福克斯。但即便是最忠诚的宠物也有偶尔任性的私心，这里，显然不是他预期的目的地之一。

几分钟前，为了不让魔法部有任何借口为难那些自称邓布利多军的学生，霍格沃茨的校长一己担下了所有指控，并在英国魔法部部长下令将他投入阿兹卡班时，一击压制在场的官员和傲罗后从容离开。

这听起来很荒诞，但它已经成了事实——阿不思·邓布利多，曾被视为全英救世主的人，众人眼中以一人之力庇护英伦三岛的人，如今成了魔法部通缉的要犯。

他不能回凤凰社，那里已经躲藏了一个逃犯。何况，他并不完全信任哈利的大脑封闭术，因此不能冒险让那个男孩同时知道他和小天狼星两个人的去向。戈德里克山谷和猪头酒更不在考量范围内，那两个地方原本就存在需要他费心掩藏的秘密。

即便他并没有合适的去处，纽蒙迦德也不会在他的考量范围内。白巫师背过身，微微抬起手中的接骨木魔杖准备幻影移形。肩头的凤凰留恋地回头看了一眼身后的城堡。

抬手的一瞬间，雪白的须发和长袍被寒风卷起，灌入袖口领襟的气流有些刺骨，激得他打了个寒噤，整个人的动作也因此顿住——没有魔杖的情况下，邓布利多不确定自己是否能抵挡这阵寒流。片刻的犹豫后，他最终没有立刻离开。盘旋而出的恒温咒紧密地将他笼罩，杖尖点燃的荧光照亮了前路。只是去确认一下高塔内的温度而已。深吸一口气后，邓布利多踏入了纽蒙迦德堡。

城堡内部很暗，门厅里的肖像和装饰都被笼上了一层黑纱。所有跟格林德沃有过直接或间接接触的人都一致认为这里没有狱卒会比有狱卒更安全。至少，他们不用时刻关注狱卒本人是否已经成了格林德沃的忠实信徒。

整个纽蒙迦德堡只留下了格林德沃家族的家养小精灵，定期照顾它现任主人的基本起居。曾华丽耀眼的装潢已经被尽数掩盖或撤换，这里曾经承载一代黑魔王全部的野心与筹谋，现在却像是烈焰焚烧后的冷灰，苍凉地被世人渐渐遗忘。

尽管如此，城堡内部坚实牢靠的架构却没有丝毫改变。邓布利多小心翼翼地踏上扶梯时，实木的阶梯并没有如他担心的那样被踩得嘎吱作响。作为纽蒙迦德堡的一部分，这架楼梯和整座城堡一样，看似老旧却没有丝毫腐朽，或许，这座城堡的主人也是同样的状态。

邓布利多下意识紧了紧手中的魔杖，脚步声被放到最轻。他肩头的凤凰却丝毫没有隐藏自己行踪的自觉。认出了纽蒙迦德的书房门，福克斯惊喜地扑扇翅膀穿过走廊，那扇门后面是它曾经居住过的地方。到达邓布利多手中之前，它便是在这里被这座城堡的主人抚养长大。尽管，那已经是半个世纪前的事了。失去了华丽的装潢，这个地方依然让它感到亲切。凤凰耀眼的羽毛穿过半掩的房门，隐没在书房门内。

邓布利多在福克斯跳离他的肩膀时立刻对它使用了隔音咒，尽管如此，凤凰起飞时扑扇翅膀的声音仍然引起了足够的响动。白巫师屏气凝神静静听着周围的动静，只有海浪和风声，福克斯冒失的举动似乎并没有惊扰这座城堡的主人。

他独自往城堡高处走去，凤凰没有再跟上来。顶层的走廊尽头是塔楼，邓布利多刻意放轻的脚步最终停在了高塔之外。从走廊的窗口可以俯瞰城堡外的雪山和海面，院子里曾种植着被精灵施法后四季不败的玫瑰，如今却已经荆棘遍布。

城堡外的法阵是他亲自设下的，如果塔中的囚徒执意冲破结界，需要付出的代价将会是邓布利多本人的性命。他确定格林德沃不会枉顾他的生死越过结界，这无关情感，而是纯理智的利益考量——白巫师右手掌心的伤疤已经变浅，却从未消失过，那是灵魂共享后留下的痕迹。

走廊尽头的门虚掩着，其内沉睡的囚徒安静得没有一丝生气。

他会在施展恒温咒后悄然离开，邓布利多抬起魔杖，透过门缝看向塔内。或者，他还需要在施咒前确认一下格林德沃的状态。虚掩的门缝的太窄，他伸出手，指间的隔音咒确保他推门时不会惊动屋内的人。

门板被缓慢推开，窗口透进的月光照亮一室寂静。他还没来得及看清屋内的情况，门后伸出的手猛地钳住他的手腕将他扯了进去。冰凉的手指伸入袖口，拽着他温暖的手腕，刺骨的寒冷让他在一瞬间清醒。

门后的人迅捷得像是蛰伏在灌木中的猛兽，突然跃出后只一击便紧紧咬住猎物的咽喉。那人反剪他的双手将他压在门上，魔杖被抽离掌心掉落在地。

“你居然敢来这里。”记忆中低沉浑厚的声音因长期未开口而显得有些沙哑，语气和钳在他手腕上的手掌一样寒冷，压抑着明显的愤怒与憎恨。身后的人从指尖到心底都透着寒冷，而他的躯体在刚才施展的恒温咒的作用下仍带着暖意。

“或者我该说，你终于肯来这里了。”格林德沃恶意加重了手上的动作。对方的头发已经长及腰间，他按住邓布利多双手时有部分长发被卷了进来，羊毛一般的柔软触感，贴身处带着主人身上的温度。

已经习惯寒冷后突然接触到这样的暖源，格林德沃有一瞬间想将整双手都埋入这些温暖柔软的毛发中。左手仍钳住邓布利多的手腕压在腰窝上，右手在那些头发的覆盖下，贴着对方温暖的背脊缓慢上移。

冰凉的手指绕过领口布料卡上脖颈时，邓布利多忍不住打了个寒噤。他没有反抗，也没有回复身后的人，只是尽量平静地放松躯体，以减轻对方粗暴动作引起的疼痛感。格林德沃不会要了他的命。贴在手腕和脖子上的冰冷指尖渐渐被他的体温捂得有了温度。

身后的人动作稍稍放轻了些，再次开口询问，“你为什么来这里？”

说是为了给这座高塔用恒温咒未免太过可笑，说是福克斯带他来了这里又显得像是极不高明的托辞。他最终决定透露部分事实，“魔法部在通缉我，我没有别的地方可去。”身后的人似乎愣了一下。邓布利多的声音依旧平静而从容，甚至带上一丝看似轻松的调笑，“我猜，你是不会介意在你的罪行中加上‘收留逃犯’这一项的，对吗？况且，你也没要任何途径联络外界来举报我……”

大概是为了看清他的表情神态，格林德沃松开手，让他翻转身，却又立刻用手臂将他重新压制在门上。他此时才终于看清了面前的人，原本淡金色的头发已经完全褪为白色，疯长后凌乱地搭在耳边，异色的眼瞳在月光照耀下依然锐利明亮，眼周的纹路却比当年更加明显。他知道，对方也在审视着他。

“魔法部那群蠢货终于又开始全力将你推离他们了吗？”格林德沃冷笑一声，“还是说，终于有人发现你圣人面孔下的伪善了?”

邓布利多愣了一下，对方似乎很满意看到他平静的眼神出现裂缝，立刻沿着这个话题攀附上来。“怎么，到现在都没人知道你当年想方设法留下我的性命是为了什么吗？


	2. Chapter 2

格林德沃的左手执起他的右手，冰凉的手掌与他温热的掌心相抵，血盟留下的伤痕严丝合缝地贴在一起。那是一种类似灵魂分裂的仪式，两人曾互相将一半的灵魂托付给对方，于是他们都成了近似对方魂器的命运共同体，非但不能互相伤害，还必须费心维护另一人的性命。杀死他们中的一个人，会同时损坏两人一半的灵魂，而只要他们中还有一个人活着，另一人便能和他一起靠着那剩下的一半灵魂维持生命。

十指相扣的掌内渐渐有了温度，隔着掌心，他隐隐能感觉到对方的血流和脉搏。命运共生，或者说曾经的灵魂共享并不是邓布利多不顾一切保留对方性命的原因。

“其实我已经……”邓布利多最终没能把剩下的话说完，他垂眼避开了对方的目光。他对格林德沃几乎不曾有过刻意隐瞒。通常情况下，邓布利多只在认为对方不能理解自己的想法，或是无法守住自己缜密计划中的秘密时才言语模糊。而格林德沃显然不在这两种情况内，也因此极不习惯他的静默。

明显被他欲言又止的状态激怒，格林德沃右手抽离他的手掌后猛地下移，拽住了他柔软浓密的长发。邓布利多不得不抬高了头，脖颈仰起的弧度近乎狼狈。

贴着背部的发丝很暖和，攥着他柔软长发的手增大了压在他背上的力度，邓布利多顺着力往前靠了一些，两人的躯体开始紧密贴合。格林德沃浑身都带着冷意，邓布利多能感觉自己温热的身体正隔着布料传递着温度。

尽管姿态有些狼狈，他湛蓝双眼中的光芒依然清冽而锐利，对视时，囚徒异色的眼瞳里显出一丝夹杂愤恨的疯狂。有一瞬间，他以为格林德沃会扯紧他的头发或是捏碎他的骨头。他这才想起，任何一种状态下的格林德沃都是危险的，这点并不会因为几十年的囚禁而改变。然而，在他因发梢被拉扯的疼痛而轻微皱起眉后，对方突然放开了手。

他还没来得及松口气，格林德沃冰冷的手掌探入了他的衣袍，激得他瞬间全身都绷紧了。对方俯身贴上他的脖颈，鼻尖蹭过颈窝时贪婪地汲取着他身上的热量。邓布利多已经几十年不曾和人有过亲密的肢体碰触了。周围人对他或是敬爱或是畏惧，抑或二者兼有，但这两种情感都不可能导出这样毫无间隙的肌肤相亲。他突然想到，高塔上的囚徒也已经半个世纪不曾与人接触，何况，他还曾是唯一被对方视为同类的人。

或许，现在依然是。

撞入怀里的身躯带着纽蒙迦德雪山的寒意，邓布利多无奈地叹了一口气，伸手搂住面前的人。冰凉的触感让他打了个寒颤，但他没有退缩，反而将手臂收得更紧了些。对方动作一顿，俯身吻住他的耳垂，舌尖触碰耳廓时带着轻微水声。这对他来说有些过于刺激了，周围的空气开始燥热起来。

阔别已久的记忆被重新唤起，邓布利多不确定自己是否还能承受这种过于甜蜜的折磨，开口时微带抗议的语气有些迟疑。

“盖勒特……”

他试图让对方停下或者至少放慢速度，但格林德沃只是低头吻住他，冰凉微苦的气息顺着唇舌侵入口中，柔软的触感让他有些失神。

格林德沃的动作不似当年那般强硬，像是安抚也像是补偿，但仍旧没有要让出主导权的意思。

手掌贴着腰线缓慢上移，蹭过记忆中的敏感点时微微加重了动作。热爱甜食的校长比年少时丰腴了不少，困在高塔上的囚徒则明显消瘦了许多。指节分明的手摩挲着掌下柔软的身躯，满意地戳弄他身上的软肉。

邓布利多不得不佩服格林德沃的记忆力，每一次加重力度的点都让他全身发麻。双腿已经酸软得脱了力，他没有意识到自己是什么时候将全身重量都攀附在了对方身上。

格林德沃将手掌滑过邓布利多温暖柔软的下腹，掌心毫无预警地贴上对方长久无人触碰的欲望猛一揉捏，怀中原本已经微微发颤的躯体突然绷紧，温热的体液淌进掌心时，耳边低沉沙哑的声音终于发出隐忍的呻吟。

他暂时停下动作，抬头与邓布利多对视着，对方失了神的蓝眼睛缓了片刻才渐渐恢复清明。

“还没开始呢，你这些年究竟是怎么过的？”格林德沃挑了挑眉。邓布利多愤恨地别开了眼，努力压抑着急促而沉重的呼吸，先开始只是耳尖和眼角有些泛红，渐渐地红了整双明澈的眼，眼底隐隐有了水光。

格林德沃于是闭了嘴，安抚地将头蹭上对方的颈窝，呼吸时吹拂起邓布利多浓密而柔软的发丝，惹得鼻尖微有些痒意。他终于忍不住将手掌后移，就着对方的体液缓慢探入了穴口。

这一过程毫无意外地引起了邓布利多的不安和挣扎。他警告性地掐了一把对方柔软而丰腴的臀肉，白巫师立刻停止了动作，绷紧的身体微微颤抖着任他施为，于是他终于如愿以偿。

邓布利多明显感到自己已经不适合承受这种令人绷紧身躯的快感，体内的被勾起的痒意在对方的摩擦下或是累积或是释放，他甚至记不清自己是从什么时候开始压抑不住呻吟低喊，也记不清格林德沃是在他第几次意识模糊时将他放上了床铺。

久居高塔的囚徒毫不在意他的意愿，将自己积压了半个世纪的欲望与愤恨尽数发泄在了他身上。

格林德沃终于平静下来时，对方已经完全失去意识，须发上沾染了两人的体液，白色的衣袍被玷污得一片狼藉。格林德沃从那具彻底脱了力的躯体上翻下身，抬手时刚才被他们遗弃在地的魔杖撞入他手中。

接骨木久违的粗糙触感让他有一瞬间的失神，他至今记得自己第一次将它握入手中时的欣喜狂傲。而现在，老魔杖的现任主人正毫无防备地躺在自己身边。杖尖指向对方失去意识的躯体，抵住白巫师柔软的胸膛，他勾起嘴角，最终只是使用了清理一新。

随手扔开魔杖，格林德沃静静躺下，手掌抚上邓布利多柔软的长发。早在对方刚进门时他就想这样做了，羊毛般的温暖触感让他忍不住贴得近了些。

窗外的北风依然喧嚣，黎明前的温度太低了些。他想对窗户用个隔音咒，却懒得再去捡魔杖，恒温咒倒是可以省了，曾经的黑魔王闭上眼，将身边的人拥得紧了些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设血盟的原理近似魂器，但不完全是灵魂分裂。GG不知道这个时期的校长已经拥有完整灵魂。原因见HP7，下章会透露。


	3. Chapter 3

夜里可能下过雪，也可能没有。

先知者又一次看见高塔上的绿光。睁眼时月光映进窗口，衬得身边人睡颜安详。

邓布利多始终不曾睁眼，洒在眼睑上的柔和月光渐渐转为略显刺目的霞光，他下意识将头埋进枕边人怀里。对方没有挪动，仿佛只要他不醒，两人便能这么耗到地老天荒。

窗外的风声停了一阵，又重新响起。呼啸着掠过他耳边。清越而略显尖锐的啼鸣声让他艰难地睁开了眼，视线中那团华丽的羽毛渐渐清晰。福克斯正扇着翅膀不管不顾地往格林德沃身上扑腾，后者抬起胳膊极力安抚着它。邓布利多不得不挪开身，灌入两人之间的冷气让他有些怀念对方身上的温度。格林德沃起身揽住福克斯，让它渐渐安静下来。

凤凰的寿命及长，记忆力也绝佳。看到曾经抚养过自己的人时，福克斯明显过于激动了些，往对方怀里扑腾时挣落了一枚羽毛。这才像是分隔半个世纪后重逢的状态，邓布利多拾起羽毛收入袖中，眼中的笑意有些无奈。

他无法确定福克斯的真实年龄。或许被带进纽蒙迦德书房时，它还是只刚破壳的雏鸟，在格林德沃手中第一次幻化出金红相间的华丽羽毛；也或许，它与两个世纪前在邓布利多曾祖父葬礼上高唱挽歌的凤凰是同一只。

直到邓布利多起身整理好衣袍，福克斯才终于安静下来，站在窗台上静静看着自己的两任主人。格林德沃当初饲养它无非是利益相关，后来它也毫不犹豫地转投邓布利多。连格林德沃自己都没想过，福克斯至今仍对曾经的饲养者保有如此深厚的感情。

凤凰的寿命太长，如果福克斯清楚地记得每一任主人，那样漫长的一生又有多少人需要去缅怀。一个世纪都已经太长。邓布利多年少时曾担心自己老来健忘，现在的他依然头脑清醒思维敏锐，却开始觉得忘不掉的东西太过沉重。

“我有时很好奇，它在多少次涅槃后会丧失原来的记忆，又要多少次后才会彻底消亡。”白巫师的语气轻松平静，任何一个学生听了都会觉得他只是在思索一个值得探讨的学术问题。但格林德沃毕竟是少有的乃至仅有的能听出他话中深意的人。

“现在开始觉得永生太沉重了？当年你可是毫不介意跟我一起收集圣器，成为‘死亡的主人’。”曾经的黑魔王语气中带上些许戾气，“为了延缓死亡，你甚至愿意和我共享灵魂与命运。现在就算你后悔了，活够了，也必须征得我的许可才能拉我给你陪葬。”

白巫师嘴角扬起的弧度僵硬了一瞬，语气依然轻松平静，“我本想说自己的生命太过重要，还有很多事等着我处理，但仔细一想，又觉得那些事都能由另一群人去做。这么一看，属于我，或是我们的时代确实已经过去了……”

格林德沃嗤笑一声打断了他，“得了吧，你我立下血誓共享灵魂的时候，你那个把灵魂撕成碎片的学生汤姆·里德尔可连一片灵魂都没出生。而现在，他那个被称为救世主的命定对手，不过是你打磨的又一把利剑。”看见对方眼中一闪而过的讶异，格林德沃脸上的笑意更明显。“属于你的时代已经过去？你费尽心思保全我的性命，是为了在‘不属于你的时代’统筹一切吗？”

作为一个囚徒，高塔上的先知者掌握的信息似乎太多了一些，但总有一些事在他的认知之外。“我从没把那孩子当成利剑，”邓布利多下意识反驳道，“况且……”他顿了一下，最终叹了口气，声音下意识放轻，“有太多的事你不懂。”

格林德沃原本恼怒对方的言辞和态度，看清邓布利多眼中的复杂神色后，却只是忍下怒意不不作计较。

两人沉默地对峙片刻，邓布利多无力地垂下眼。昨晚踏进纽蒙迦德堡时，他原本只是想在不被发现的情况下对这座塔楼用个恒温咒。

白巫师拾起被格林德沃放置在一旁的接骨木魔杖，杖尖带起的暖意在室内扩散，将北风悉数拦截在窗外。

他走向门外时没有回头，肩头的凤凰扭过脖子不舍地看着室内的人，即将穿过门廊外由魔法铸成的无形屏障时，福克斯终于发出轻微哀鸣。不同于凤凰平时清越明亮的啼叫，那是一声徘徊在胸腔脖颈间的闷响，轻微的气流震动出咕噜声。

邓布利多停住了脚步，身后的人缓步走过来，抬手轻轻挠了挠福克斯脖子上的羽毛。指节不慎碰到空中的屏障，柔和的金色光芒像水面的涟漪般一圈圈荡漾开来，曾经不可一世的黑魔王立刻收回了手。福克斯愣了一下，伸长脖子让他能继续触碰自己。

深吸一口气后，邓布利多快步向外走去，离开门廊时，他抬手抛出袖内的凤凰羽毛。跟随主人幻影移形的前一秒，白巫师肩头的凤凰看着飘在他们身后的羽毛随着一道火光骤然幻化出一个跟自己别无二致的形象，不禁惊讶地瞪圆了眼。

那只是一个对邓布利多来说毫无难度的变形术。但不得不承认，那枚由福克斯羽毛变成的凤凰跟它的主人一样充满生气且讨喜。它只盘旋在城堡周围，并不会离开太远，常常站在窗口偏着头看屋内的人。凤凰的轻声哼鸣每晚都会响起，掩盖窗外北风的呼啸。

格林德沃很快习惯了它的存在，这样的陪伴持续了一年。直到某天晚上，它照常对着窗外柔声哼鸣，偶尔在外盘旋一圈，歌声由近而远后又重新靠近，最后停在窗台上。

轻柔的哼鸣戛然而止，苍凉的风声似在一瞬间被无限放大。

室内的人猛地睁开眼，灵魂撕扯的痛意伴随强烈不安，让他心跳骤停了一拍。窗台上，充满活力的凤凰已经变回了毫无重量的羽毛。格林德沃在它被风卷走前攥住了它，紧握的手止不住颤抖——变形术失效意味着施咒人离世。

凤凰的羽毛握在他左手掌心里，紧贴着那道一个世纪前的旧伤。

他还活着，与他共享灵魂的人不可能先他而去。或许邓布利多只是突然想起两人曾经的某次争吵，一气之下解除了变形术。静静靠坐在墙边，失去一半灵魂的黑魔王在一夕之间衰老腐朽。

或许过了一天，也可能过了好几天，凤凰的鸣叫声由远而近，那是一曲挽歌。不同于羽毛幻化的凤凰悦耳却空洞的声音，那是来自真实凤凰、可以触碰人心震颤灵魂的歌声。

福克斯的挽歌证实了邓布利多确已离世。开始脱落的牙齿和须发也无不印证着那一半灵魂离他而去的决心。凤凰落在他怀里，腿上携带着字条，羊皮纸上圈圈绕绕的熟悉字体摘抄着古书上的文字，“对于曾分裂灵魂的巫师来说，发自内心的自责与忏悔是使灵魂完整的唯一方式。”

想起邓布利多当时的欲言又止，格林德沃的手指随着心脏同时收紧了一瞬。邓布利多早在与他决裂时就已经活在自责与悔恨中。看来，他的圣人早就赎回了完整灵魂。那么，邓布利多费尽心思留下他性命的原因就只剩一个。

傲慢的白巫师自以为是地执意救赎他，希望他有机会在离世前重获完整灵魂。而毫不知情的他被囚禁了大半个世纪还自以为是在保全对方的灵魂。

处于愤怒中的虚弱老者并不打算领情，他报复性地起身向塔外走去，那个人不在了，他没有任何留在这里的理由。越过门廊前，身后的凤凰发出一声似曾相识的轻声哀鸣。像是突然想起什么一般，格林德沃停住脚步，怔怔站在原地，最终缓步回到了室内。

两个月后，等候已久的老者露出难以掩饰的轻蔑笑意，“我知道你会来，汤姆。”拒绝透露接骨木魔杖的下落后，他的言辞与离开前的白巫师如出一辙，“有太多你无法理解的事。”

对方气急败坏的神态让他脸上的笑意更张狂。

绿光透过纽蒙迦德的窗口时，金发少年的灵魂如一个世纪前刚立下血誓时一样饱满而完整。他仍带着张扬肆意的笑，如展翅的大鸟般跃出高塔的窗口，逃离那座囚禁了他大半个世纪的牢笼。

城堡之外，凤凰再次唱起挽歌。它是送别者，也是接引者，由它指引的两个灵魂总归去往了同一个地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、纽特写的《神奇动物在哪里》提到过凤凰寿命极长，会不断涅槃重生。FB2里校长说过他的曾祖父有过一只凤凰，在葬礼后消失。  
2、莉莉死后她送给斯拉格霍恩的金鱼变回了柳叶，所以变形术是施咒者死后失效。  
3、校长死后福克斯去了哪里跟《凤凰社》中校长去了哪里一样属于HP十大未解之谜（误！）。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、原著里校长这段时间去了哪里是HP十大未解之谜之一，毕竟全魔法部的人都在找他。  
2、沿用FB2的设定，小叛徒福克斯确实曾被GG养在书房里。  
3、血盟涉及灵魂共享这一点是私设，跟魂器作用类似，但并不全是灵魂分裂。


End file.
